


(Im)perfect

by FrozenMemories



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Whumpy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: A mission gone wrong. Again.Tumblr prompt: perfect
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	(Im)perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).



"Uh, Mac?"

Jack's voice sounded doubtful, incredulous even.

"I never said it was perfect," Mac shrugged as he pulled another log closer to the makeshift cot.

"Perfect doesn't even come close, my ass..." Jack grumbled but dropped down his backpack in place of a pillow. "Wish I could say we've done worse but I think this really takes the cake this time," he continued conversationally, as he peeled off his jacket to have some resemblance of a bedsheet, anything to cushion him from the hard slats on the ground.

"Hey now, you wanted a safe place to crash and this is... the best I could come up with under the circumstances." Mac looked at him sympathetically.

With a sigh of resignation Jack let his weary bones sink down to the hard surface before he hesitantly stretched out.

Mac lingered by the opening that had served them as a door to their current hideout, staring into the dark as he listened to Jack's string of muttered complaints.

Jack was tired and in pain, he had every right to let his frustrations out but Mac felt bad about it anyway.

He checked the surroundings once more and went over to where Jack was trying to find a somewhat comfortable position without shuffling too much on his injuries.

"Scoot," he ordered with a gentle nudge to Jack's shoulder before sitting down where the backpack had been and patting his thigh in invitation.

A weary smile crossed Jack's lips as he carefully shifted between Mac's parted legs, resting his head where Mac had indicated and letting his aching arm hang limply over Mac's knee.

Mac's hand began to absently massage Jack's head, offering comfort and a distraction from the pain, almost lulling him into sleep.

"Mac?" he sighed after several minutes had passed in silence, startling Mac out of his own haze, "Never mind, this is perfect after all."


End file.
